Quint VI Revenge Of The Hypnotains
by Quint866
Summary: Quint in his vacation develops a hobby for time travelling so he goes to the future along with matt and meets an old enemy...
1. Darkness Awaits

Chapter 1

Darkness Awaits

Quint and Matt after long peroids of time developed a time orb allowing them to go through time they went to the future but something was off...

Quint got into the world of overlords but... something seemed different... everything was in ruins... Quint gasped

"How could this have happened?"

Matt said

"Hell i dunno"

Quint walked down the stairs and said

"we need to get to the sonic world..."

Matt said

"But we were banished to help other worlds!"

Quint replied

"Something is very wrong..."

The floated down to the sonic world on a small island

suddenly quint saw something in the sky... it was a floating TV with robotic tentacles and a Twin Turbine engine.

Quint said

"Uh oh..." the Tv shined a spotlight and it said

"Halt intruders on this land please come to our base for judgement!"

Quint said

"Well.. could we just leave forever?"

The Tv said

"Tough one eh? DESTROY!"

he shot a laser and quint and matt dodged. Matt said

"Nice going Quint!"

Quint shot a bomb into the Tv and it crahsed on the island.

Quint walked up to it and examined the Machine

a dark figure walked behind the two and sprayed a gas Quint and Matt fainted...

Quint woke up ten minutes later in an interrogation room

Quint said

"Matt?" hello?" Matt was behind Quint tied in another chair.

Quint said

"who is to do this madness..."

"I am..." said a low pitched Terminator like voice

The big Bane like figure walked out of the shadows and quint looked at it carefully

It looked like a bigger and Bane like from batman look of Quint!

Quint said

"who.. the hell... are you...?"

The figure said

"I am Quint Mark II"

another figure walked out of the shadows and it looked like scorpion from spdier man 3 the video game

"And i am Scorpio Tech Matt!"

Quint said

"It'a funny that they have the same names as us..."

Quint Mark II said

"You are us... but... in the future..."

Quint said

"How did i get so... big?"

Quint mark II said

"It was when i was thought that the COTM was over... 3 years after i defeated Bowser I was kidnapped and I was put in a lab test room... I had been captured by them... Matt was next to me... and I was not ready to realize that we had to fight... then i realized something was off about matt... he had been brainwashed... however... i was immune to the serum... I was put into a flying stadium... me and Matt fought... I eventully knocked him down and then he yelled at me... "You shall kneel before her!" i gasped and thats the exact moment... i had realized... he was brainwashed... we fought and then i had beaten him to much... he had been knocked to the floor... our robotic bodys did not have our healing powers thus they were removed... It was a fight to the death... Matt was on the ground and I walked up to him and said

"you can fight it... don't give in to her control... we can start over... brother..." he looked at me and yelled

"I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE YOUR BROTHER!" he blasted me and then... he exploded... all that was left... was his arms and head...

I began to walk away in anger and then i suddenly realized...

"Whats more improtant... Life in slavery... or Freedom in the heavens? I self destruced my self leaving my Chainsaw lancer... and my head... they threw our parts of our body to the island.. i woke up in a medical bed next to matt... there was an old proffesors corpse... he had killed him... to save us. i pulled out his wallet and saw his ID he was soulcursher123... our greatest soilder... killed him to save us... i saw matt and i activated him and ever since... we were to go after her..."

Quint said

"I know this may be an interrogation... but... who is "Her?"

Quint mark II said

"I cannot tell you now."

Quint sighed

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. The Air Chase

Chapter 2 The Air Chase

Quint Mark II got in a 4 person X-wing like ship from Star wars. Quint Mark II said

"we are going to invade a secret lab of hers where we can get the Time gun."

Quint said

"Ugh! who is her! Igottaknow!Igottaknow!Igot-"

Quint mark two slapped Quint.

"Ow..."

Quint said in pain

Quint Mark II said

"No time for jokes get in!"

They flew too the fortress in the sky.

The Solider's were testing the time gun.

Suddenly Quint Mark II's ship flew over and used a claw to snatch it.

Quint Mark II said

"Time Gun Acquired."

Quint said

"YES! we got it!"

Suddenly a robot tentacle grabbed the time gun

Matt said

"What the..."

The ship above flew to the side

Quint who was driving the X wing saw in the cockpit... a familiar figure...

"YOU!?"

Quint angrily gasped

"HAHAHAHA!" the figure manically laughed in the giant robotic flying squid

Quint saw who it was...

Amy Queen of the Hypnotians

Amy said in the robotic eye cockpit of the squid

"Maybe you should think twice before stabbing me with my time travel knife! So long Quint! HAHAHAHAHA!"

she flew to the side into the clouds

Quint yelled

"SO THATS "HER" Quickly! we cant let "HER" Get away!"

they chased after her.

Amy saw them chasing her.

she began speeding up

Scorpio tech Matt said

"Overhead! Overhead! ... Fire! Fire Now!"

Quint laughed like a minion from despicable me as he shot and shook up and down in his seat rapidly

Amy did a barrel roll to dodge the bullets

Amy said

"Speed is good But You gotta be more accurate to hit me!"

Quint said

"Oh yeah?!"

Quint shot some heat seeking missiles

but Amy dropped flares to attract the missiles to the flares

Quint yelled

"GGGRRR!"

he jumped out of the ship and gave Matt the Driving privilege

he landed on top of Amy's squid ship and amy came up and put the ship in auto pilot

Quint tried to punch amy but she pulled out a tazer and she made quint pass out...

The Others were brought to the base of the hypnotians...

Quint awoke hung on the wall from his hands but his legs were free

Quint said in his mind

"It's just... like that dream! I have to set a trap..."

Quint pretended to be dead as Amy walked into the room.

she had her henchmen

"Your hero is dead but i have one last surprise for you..."

she leaned over to give him her hypnotic kiss but quint wore a band aid over his cheek because he knew this was to come.

she kissed right over the band aid quint awoke pretending to be brainwashed he said in his poorly done fake mindless voice

"How may i serve you mistress?"

She said kill these fools and bring me sonic! she handed him his chainsaw lancer

Quint realized sonic was not there like in the dream

he walked up to Original Matt and said

"I shall cause the most pain to the one who has caused me the most trouble... YOU AMY!"

He pointed the gun at Amy

Amy said

"What!? But how?! How did you..."

Quint said

"I wore a this special band aid to trick you!

Amy said

"Uh oh..."

Quint shot her with a tazer dart that made her pass out.

then he shot the hench men.

Quint said

"Come on lets escape!"

They all nodded and began running Quint Mark II said

"You have grown smarter Quint." quint smiled


End file.
